I don't want a brother!
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Henry is mad about Roland, and go to Emma's place. Can she do something about what is bothering her kid? Também disponível em PT-BR "Eu não quero um irmão!"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't want a brother!**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Emma S. / Regina M. aka the Evil Queen

 **Summary:** Henry is mad about Roland, and go to Emma's place. Can she do something about what is bothering her kid? Também disponível em PT-BR "Eu não quero um irmão!"

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with then ^^

 **Warning1:** If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning2** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here.  
 ** _  
A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

"Henry! What's wrong?" Emma almost jump in the couch when a really angry teenager went into her apartment.

The boy throw his schoolbag in the hallway and walk to the couch, falling on it with a pissed of sigh. Emma turned the Tv down and looked to the young man, she knows that will be a matter of seconds until he decide to speak.

"I have a brother." The word went out more bitter then it was supposed to be and Emma almost choked. "What?! Is Regina pregnant? Whe-" – "No Emma" the boy snorted "Roland". He put his hands together and star rolling his thumbs. Emma hold a sigh of irritation by the gest, this was one of the habits of the damn thief. Regina could say not, but the man have some influence over the kid.

"I saw them in the park today" Henry continued and Emma moved on the couch to stare ate the boy. "I left her for a second and when I came back, Roland was on her lap." The kid lay his head down and Emma moved uncomfortable on the couch again. She know it means that something was happening and getting more serious between Regina and the man. "She just smile in this way for me, ma." Henry cut the troughs of Emma again, beyond her own jealousness, she should see that her son was pissed of.  
"So you ask to leave?" She asks to the boy. Henry lived with her in the new apartment for just two day per week. The other five, Was Regina who kept the ki. What, in agree with Regina, was to ensure a good education, going to school and alimentation. Was a good agreement. "Nope" He popped his tongue and shrug. "I take a bus".  
As if it were rehearsed, the bel ring. Before Emma could get to the door, Regina opened and went gasping through it. These big brown eyes looking scared.  
"Emma, Henry is miss-" – "Right here mom." Emma could listen the boy snorting at the other side of the living room. Regina put her hand over her heart and looks relieved , she look to Emma with a small blush going up her neck.  
"I'm sorry, we are the park and he was just gone." This was one of the only times that Regina gave her an explanation for free and spontaneous will.  
"And why don't you call me earlier? It's 911. It's not hard to remember my number." Emma said with a silly smile. "Because we take the car and decide to look around" a male and deep voice speak and automatically Emma's arm hair get bristly. Oh, don't be fool, it was for pure hate of the damn thief.  
"Doing the inventory, Mr. Hood?" She spat, and then was warned by Regina's warning look, but she chose to ignore it. "I'd like to remind you that I'm the sheriff of the town" she said in a lighter tone, but no less threatening. "And I like being told when someone desapear" she said and put her hand on her waist. "Well, the laws say the cops can take action only after twenty-four hours, Emma." The man said and Emma held herself to to not take a step forward. "Not when it's about my son. And it's Miss Swan for you."-"Miss Swan!" Regina warned loudly this time and cast an apologetic look at the man over her shoulder as she turned to Emma with a political smile on her lips. "I should remind you that Henry is my son." Regina stepped forward and before she could release the rest of the sentence, Henry stood up. "And apparently I'm not the only one" with a knock on the floor he followed down the hall. Regina jumped when she heard the bedroom door slam.

"What's wrong with Henry Papa?" Roland asked, and Emma finally laid eyes on the child. It was not the boy's fault, but he could not help himself, he was his son.  
"So, Miss Swan, what's wrong with my son?" Regina asked right away. The voice could fool anyone, but not Emma. She could read those eyes, and she could bet she did it better than Mister Thief back there. Those brown eyes showed fear. "Regina, we need to talk." She cast a sidelong glance at the man."Aone" she addicted. Regina narrowed her eyes and sighed in exasperation, there was no way to solve this problem. Emma, calmly then, asked, "Can you meet me at Granny's tonight?" She waited for the answer and saw out of the corner of her eye a very angry Robin Hood staring at her, who at least had the decency to stay quiet.

"You do not know if I have plans?" Regina pointed at the two of them behind her and Emma could see a smile forming on the man's lip. "No I did not know. Is it about Henry, is there anything more important than our son?" Emma suppressed her smile and kept her expression stern.  
 _Gotcha.  
_ Regina's eyes softened and she saw the woman leave the aggressive posture slightly. It was the small details, the shoulders looser, the jaw flexing and the most important, the eyes. Those big brown eyes always softened when it is about Henry. "OK. Be there at eight." As soon as the words was out, the woman turned to Robin and the three of them left the apartment. Emma took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. How the hell is she going to explain this situation?

* * *

 **A/N:** So, let's go for one more? Please share your ideas. This is a completely new story and I still do not have an ending. Tell me, what would you like to see written here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** Ok, it takes a little longer, but here I'm. It's going to be a Swanqueen end game, just saying ^^

Hope you all like it. Already working in next chapter

* * *

Emma entered to Granny's dinner and look around, searching for Regina. She still has no clue about how she will talk to the woman. The blond woman tried to talk to Henry, but the kid just snort and ask her to play some videogame with her.

She knows how her boy was feeling. She feels like that so many times. When she was finally feeling part of some family that picked her, and gave her enough love, something just happen. Or the stepmom got pregnant or they pick up another kid. Emma felt jealous about all of these cases, until she decides to no care anymore. But it did hurt her as hell. To be given up and to be forgotten about those people that were supposed to love her.

She walked toward the brunet , and noticed that she was having a coffee. "Should I have a sit?" she asks and Regina almost jumps. Pulling her coat closer to her, the woman just nodded to her. Ruby comes toward her and quickly give her a cup of hot chocolate. _God, this woman is just amazing._ "Thanks Ruby" Emma say and take a sip of the delicious drink. She wait for a second and since Regina was still quiet, it was her turn to talk.  
"Regina, I know it's hard for you to understand why Henry is acting like that-" – "Actually, Miss Swan, I'm completely aware of the reasons why my son is upset." The brunet just drops it and take another sip of her coffee cup. "Are you really? So why are you pushing him this way?" Emma argues back and tried to take a look at the woman eyes, but she could not. Regina held her cup with gloved hands, and stares to it. Some seconds goes between the women, and she finally take a deep breath and reluctant look to the blond. "Because I want all of us to be happy. Henry, me, Robin and Roland." She say and wait for Emma to start a fight about it.

What actually happens. The anger was burning Emma from inside.

"You people really have a problem with the notion of family, is not? What's wrong about having just Henry as your kid? Why do you look so desperate for having the love of another child even when you already have Henry's love?" Emma almost hit the table. She stares, furiously, towards Regina, waiting for an answer. The brunet just start staring to her, almost empty, cup now again.  
"Because he loves you Emma, not me..."  
This answer gets Emma out of line, like a punch in her stomach. She knew that Regina feels hurt about it, but she never talk about it. It have been years till she got into the town, Regina always show anger for her, not these soft side. Took Emma some time to figure out what and how to say it to Regina  
"He's you son too. He loves you, exactly for this reason that he's going mad with Roland" Emma feels like she could touch Regina's hand to give her some affection, _but c'mon, it's Regina, she probably will throw a fire ball on her._ Then she just stops her hand and tapped her fingers against the table wood. She would like to find a way to bring them together, to make Regina fells how much Henry love her and to show Henry that she's not given up on him.

Regina looks for her now, and narrowed her eyes, she can see the engine inside Emma's head working. "What are you thinking?" she asks and rose an eyebrow to the woman.

"Would you like to join us this weekend? For our Camp?" Emma asks and held a breath, she might go crazy on her…  
"Yes" the answer comes softly, and for the first time Regina's eyes glowed with… Happiness?  
"Ok, we are leaving at 6am tomorrow" she takes a sip of her cold chocolate and smile to Regina. The woman frowned her eyebrows , but a little smile was there.

"How do you understand him so easy?" Regina ask her and she shrug, how could she starts explaining all the shit she have been trough when she was younger than Henry. "Mother instinct?" she tried, but the glow Regina send to her was even worse than a fire ball. "Just kidding you" the blond said and took another sip, and decide she should take one to Henry. "I have been through too much when I was a kid, so…" when she say that, Regina hold her breath, she knows that she put Emma in terrible situations because of the Dark Curse.  
"Emma I-" – "Regina! Here you are!" none of both women notice the man till he was sitting next to the brunet. "Robin…" Regina left out, but give an apologetic look toward Emma. "I don't said you are coming…" She concludes. " Do I have to say? We are supposed to have a date tonight…" the man tried, ignoring Emma completely.  
"Am I Intruding on something?" he asks, finally lookgin between thewomen.  
"No…" – "Yes!"  
Regina look to Emma and the woman looks angry again. "I think we are already done, is not Regina?" She just rise up and stare to the man, she left a dollar bill at the table and start walking out the dinner.  
"You can take you money back lady, I will afford it…" Robin say with a sick smile on his face and Emma stops in her way. "Oh boy…" Ruby take a deep breath and leaned against the balcony. Emma turns around slowly and look at him. "No, thank you. As part of the Police Department of StoryBrooke, I do prefer to not take part in suspicious… Money" – "Emma!" Regina shout and Emma shrug again. "He asks for…" then she turns and get out, and leaving the dinner in completely silence. Regina glares to Ruby who was really having a bad time to hide her laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** Just a treat, celebrating the weekend.  
Thanks for your reviews! It makes me really happy when you send them ^^

NerdyHeart, i've tried beta three times by now, and they are all amazing! I just lack completly in send them the chapters, because I barely don't have time to write enough. I'll try though, promisse =]

* * *

Emma closed the trunk of the bug, and smile to Henry who was looking to the end of the street, waiting for his mother to arrive. The boy went happy when Emma told him that Regina will join them in the camp weekend. For the first time, she thinks that it would really work for they.  
Emma went to the apartment to get more food, because there's no way in the world she's living just with fish and veggies from the woods. She was still scanning her kitchen cabinets for some canned food, that she don't even notice her boy coming up. "Mom!" he shouts, sounding really angry. She hit her head at the top of the cabinet and cursed under her breath. "What's it boy? She asks when scrunched the back of her head. "He is here" the kid said between his tooth. "Who?" Emma asks, looking for her gun and already walking toward the front door.  
"I think it's not a good idea to shot me, Emma" the man said through the hallway and she took a relieved breath. She walk far enough to see Regina ascending the last step, with a very coiled Roland in her arms. "So, it's you…And it's Miss Swan" she turns her back and get into the apartment again. "Nothing to worry Henry, just a chickens thief" She put her gun back to her holster at her back.  
"Emma, I would like you stop calling Robin like that" Regina said entering in the apartment. She snorts and took a sit on her stool near the kitchen island. "Are they coming?" Henry asks and crossed his arms against his chest. "Yes" Regina answered and he throw his hands to the air. Not believing in his mother the throw a gaze to Emma and she nodded. "Regina… Do you really think it's a good idea?" Emma asks her and the woman eyes get apologetic "I could not leave them behind, and looks like all of us need to try to understand each other better" – "And you want to do that into the woods?" Emma questioned and crossed her arms too. "Yes" the brunet said softly and gave a smile to all of them. "Please?" she continued and Emma saw Henry losing his iron gaze… _Oh boy, it's gonna be a hell of a trip_.

"Ok" he answered, "You are going with us though" he took his bag and starts walking out of the apartment. "Wait, who will drive my car?" she asks to no one and Emma starts laughing, "Your Boyfriend. Hopefully for you, he will be escorted by the sheriff, there's no how he's going to steal your car" – "Thanks heaven I'm not the thief here, isn't Emma?" The man throw to her face and she laughed darker this time. "Yes, or you would probably be dead by now… But you know, thief code and all that shi-" – "Emma! Roland is here!" Regina yelled and starts walking out too. "Why do you care about him if even his father didn't? My kid, OUR kid is down there waiting for us. Let's go, now." Emma started walking toward the man, so he make a move to get out after Regina. "You need stop it" Regina say and Emma shrug.  
She waited until Robin gets Roland to the Bens to say "You should not brought him" and Regina looks to the floor. "He asked me for, and I couldn't say no… Can you please try to be gentle?" She demanded softly and Emma laughed, again. "You should ask that for him. I'm trying to bring you and Henry closer, and he is just worming his way among us" Regina stomach flip a little with the mention of an "us", but she just drop it. "I will talk to h-" the sharp sound of the bens's horn just make she stop and Emma roll her eyes. "Let's go" She said and open a door for the brunet. At least Henry has a smile on his face, they won this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** Thanks for your reviews guys! I'm really (really) happy when you send them to me =]

* * *

It was still early in the morning when they reached the edge of the forest. Emma wanted to get to the lake before lunch, she knew her son well enough to know that, like her, he would be hungry around noon. She watched the Hoods fighting with their knapsacks, until finally, they joined her, Regina and Henry. She sighed deeply, and cheerfully pointed to the trail.

"We're going down this trail." Shortly after finishing the sentence, Emma began to walk, dodging the bushes. It was just at that moment that Regina was very happy to have chosen the correct shoes.

After a few minutes of walking she could feel the smile on Henry's face. For a moment the woman's heart swelled. Emma might not be the best of examples, but ever since she'd come to town, the blonde showed great compatibility of tastes and a blind devotion to fulfilling her son's wishes. Their son.

It took a half-hour's walk for Robin Hood to say, "Where the hell are we going?" The man asked unceremoniously and snorted out of exhaustion. Regina tried to understand, after all he was carrying the luggage and Roland, looked heavy. "We still have another half-hour walk, Mr. Hood," Emma replied quietly and tried to hold back the smile. The man snorted clearly behind them, but there was nothing that could be done. A few minutes later Roland descended from his father's lap and, to everyone's delight, they reached the edge of the lake.

It was not exactly a very long walk, but still the amateur hikers were tired.

Emma quickly pulled a blanket from the backpack and spread it on the floor. Henry threw himself without ceremony and without any ways on the blanket. And much to the surprise of the blonde, Regina almost did the same, but the woman remembered to be more polished and a little more graceful.

A moment later Emma also sat on the blanket and without thinking twice, opened the water canteen and took some good goals. She looked at her son and the young man was doing the same. She then looked at Regina and could not believe what her eyes were seeing. With a nod in the air, Regina conjured a jar of glass, perfectly clean, containing water she could swear to be mineral. "Oh my God, I can not believe you're doing this!" The blonde almost choked on her own water. "What?" Regina looked almost innocent with unprepared eyes, but she and Henry knew the woman better.

The boy ended up laughing loudly and said "It's a walk, mother, you should drink water in the canteen ..." and stretched his own canteen for his mother. Regina looked at the object for a few moments, but shrugged and finally picked it up, the glass and jug disappearing along with movement. "I hope you've decontaminated this water before drinking, Henry," she said softly to the boy. He just chuckled "This is not tap water, Mom, I just put it in an appropriate container." He blinked and Emma shook her head. "You two, tough-headed, I do not know how you do not realize they're the same." she smiled. Then. little Roland jumped into Regina's lap. "Can you give me some water?" The boy asked with almost pleading eyes.

It was Henry's turn to snort loudly. "Did not your father bring any water?" The teenager asked, his eyes widening in disbelief with such irresponsibility. "There's water everywhere." Robin just waved at the lake and seemed genuinely pleased with his positioning. Regina shook her head as incredulously as Henry and gave the boy the canteen. It was the first time the kid did not complain about having something given to the child, it was a health issue after all.

The sun was up when Emma decided to get the snacks out of her backpack. Henry soon picked up one of the airtight pots and did not think twice before attacking his sandwiches. He even offered one to Regina, but the woman denied it and kept eating her salad to go. At that moment, Emma was certain that the woman did not break her routines. Regina always had a lighter lunch so she could have a well-prepared dinner with Henry.

It was not until one o'clock that the women realized that the Hoods had not yet fed. Sneakily, Emma grabbed Henry and went out in search of dry woods to make a fire.

Regina put her hands on her waist and walked to the man, she had one of those scary looks, finally sighed in complete disappointment. "Did you bring any food?" She asked the man who was looking furiously through his backpack looked upset. "The food was here, Regina. I even prepared it and put it in the bag this morning, before we left" the man tried. Regina was beginning to wonder if she should really believe what he was saying. "What did you bring in that backpack to look so heavy then?" She asked and the man shrugged "I never said it was heavy" this time she gave a cynical laugh "So what was the point of any complaint back there?" "Just to find out if we were coming soon," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Regina sincerely stopped herself from laughing, she conjured up a large amount of sandwiches and pasted them onto the blanket that the man made a point of putting as far as possible, and within a second she wished she was with Emma and Henry.

Apparently the desire was too strong because soon she found herself on the edge of the canyon of Storybrooke Township. She glanced to the side and there were Emma and Henry holding a competition who could throw a large enough stone to the other side.

She did not even notice, but she was smiling as she walked toward them. Emma soon saw her and stretched out a hand for her to approach. Soon Henry tried to throw another stone and unfortunately, it fell in the middle of the way. Of course she was not going to play such a silly game, but there was nothing to stop her from trying to help. When Henry threw another rock, she conjured a paper plane that took the stone before it fell completely, and gently the plane landed on the other side and she looked at them smiling.

Henry looked at her with feigned anger in his eyes "You know this is cheat..." he said with a small smile forming on his lips. She snapped her tongue "The three of us know she could not beat you without magic too ..." she said hoping it was the right move. Henry laughed and Emma too, it seemed like the right thing to do at least this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** Ok Henry is not this bad, he's a good guy actually...  
Special thanks to Aaron Leach, always with me =]

* * *

The night was already falling as Regina watched the frustrated tent-mount attempts. Robin Hood, like a good forest man he was, had already gotten his own cabin. He delighted for a few moments watching the blonde try to set up her new-generation cabin. Supposedly, the thing should be hanging on a tree, away from the ground and any other curious animal.

"Emma, does it really have to be up there?" She asked, getting almost impatient. "But of course Regina, there are wolves out there..." The blonde said, and finally, with the last tug, the tent rose from the ground for several meters. "I told you there were no wolves in Maine..." the brunette retorted. The only thing Henry could manage was to hold back the laughter. "There are wolves and bears all over the north mom, why would not have it here?" The brunette sighed deeply "Because I would not allow wolves and bears to stay anywhere near you, Henry."

Silence hovered in place.

In the end, everyone knew it was true. "Okay, thank you Mom, but Emma's tent is still pretty cool." He nudged the fire.

Shortly after the sun went down completely, they made another small meal and were all getting ready for a good night of sleep. Regina noticed the slight tension in the air, which cabin would she choose? She hated this kind of situation, but the answer finally came in on her own. While Robin simply turned and walked to the cottage without any invitation, waiting for her to follow him, Emma reached out a hand and said softly "You know you can try the stairs or just poof to there..." she gave that silly smile, which one she always had for tense situations. Regina nodded in agreement and disappeared into a purple smoke.

Seconds later, Emma climbed the stairs swinging the tent completely, to the despair of the two Mills who did not trust the ropes. As soon as the three of them were settled comfortably, and warm, the sound of a lonely wolf's cry echoed through the Forest. "Perfect Timing, Ruby..." the blonde said quietly and let out a laugh, which was soon followed by Henry and to everyone's surprise, Regina's too.

/

"The damn man is jumping in the water Regina!" Emma screamed and walked desperately to the woman. Regina looked up with incredulous eyes. She shook her head, but made no move. "Are you not going to do anything?" Emma asked defiantly as the sound of the splash echoed around. "No. He's a grown man, I'm sure he can deal with his own irresponsibility."

It was early in the afternoon when they all decided it was time to go back. After a quiet walk in one of the local meadows, they dismounted the camp and were returning by the usual way until arriving at the cars.

At that moment, Henry took Regina's hand and made her wait for a moment. "Thank you for coming, Mom" he said quietly, looking at the woman. Regina smiled and pulled her son into a hug. "You know very well that I'll always going to be here, my little prince," she said and the boy pulled away from the embrace. "I'm already a grown prince, mom." Regina looked at him. And smiled even wider. "Yes, of course you are." And before either of them could say anything else, a big sneeze interrupted them. "I warned you" they all heard Emma saying to the thief. Henry shrugged and stepped into the bug. This time, however, Regina decided to return with her Bens. "Straight home," she said to Emma, and the woman nodded. Despite the unforeseen events, no one could deny that it was a great weekend.

"How long do you think this will last for, ma?" Henry asked, almost alarmed. "I do not know kid, I really do not know ..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** Here we go in another one, don't forget reviewing =]

* * *

"How can I be sure this will work?" Regina asked as she took a sip of the orange juice. Emma took another fry and put it in her mouth as she thought back. "Because, he's jealous. And the only remedy for that is to pay more attention to him," the blonde finally said.

"I pay attention, he's my son, and everyone knows he's the true love of my heart," Regina stopped herself from hitting the table this time.

"So why the thief and the mini thief have stolen your weekends together?" Emma pointed out before putting another potato in her mouth. The brunette wrinkled her nose at greasy foods, but really thought about it, there were already four weekends that they did not go out together. Just her and Henry.

"It's my days off and I'd like to spend with the people I love," Regina spat. "And, by the way, I owe you no satisfactions, Miss Swan," Regina finished with the usual sting in her voice and Emma laughed. An empty laugh. "Our son keeps coming back alone to my apartment and complains that his mother does not pay enough attention to him, and you think I will not seek to know about it?" Emma threw, knowing that this would make the woman retreat. And it worked. She ate another potato before she said, "And is it already 'love' between you?" Regina's eyes flashed in surprise and then livid.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," Regina replied before pulling a note out of her pocket and letting it fall under the juice glass.

"Oh, come on Regina..." Emma forced the potato down her throat so she could speak, but it was interrupted by a raised finger. "Stop eating that shit. Henry has already lost his father, wants him to lose one of his mothers too, and probably by a heart attack..." the older woman said as she got up.

"It's not like I'm not going to burn those calories later." Emma blinked and smirked as Regina rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Don't forget Regina, at 6 pm tomorrow...", the woman did not even bother to respond to the blonde and just left the restaurant. Emma looked at Ruby at the counter and saw the girl with her eyes sparkling with amusement. Of course the thief will know. Patiently, Emma put another fry in her mouth.

/

"Wow, mother! You have to teach me how to do it!" Henry jumped off the couch, and he looked at Emma, her face in complete disbelief. Regina has won every game of the video game. "You can search the sequences on the Internet tomorrow, Henry, but now it's bedtime, you have class tomorrow morning," the smile on the older woman's face was contagious. "But mom, I'm fourteen already!" Henry snorted and sat down on the couch.

"So do not be boring like a ten-years-old. Go to bed, now." The brunette said as she got up to pick up the dishes from the coffee table. "Emma-" he tried one last time, but was stopped by a raised finger as a warning. "You heard your mother," Emma still did not believe in Regina Mills success with a video game. Henry finally went upstairs and went into the room, snorting but obeying.

"Are you going to continue that indignant look at the off TV or will help me?" The brunette finally asked before picking up the glasses from the table. "How did you do that?" Emma asked, getting up and picking up the popcorn. They decided that Regina should spend more time with Henry, and as this time he was very upset, Emma came along. "Training, Miss Swan..." Regina said as she went into the kitchen. "You know... I know you're lying," Emma set the pot down and picked it up on the counter. She let out a catlike grin when Regina rolled her eyes and she could swear she heard a "damn super power" under the woman's breath.

"Okay," Regina turned to the woman and folded her arms. "I used a winner spell, you win anything at all with it," Emma's eyes widened. "You used magic! Wait..." she narrowed the eyes "You were cheating! I knew!" Emma pointed. To the older woman and once more, the brunette rolled her eyes. "Everything about the ego is not... Savior...", the woman threw her hands up and started walking towards the entrance hall. "Wait, any game? Up to casinos? Poker?" Emma asked after the woman. "Yes, any game," Regina pointed to the infamous red jacket. Emma grabbed her clothe and smiled. "Let's go to Vegas, and you'll teach me the trick-" "No."

Regina folded her arms again. "Why?" Emma asked, pouting? "Because no, Miss Swan, Good evening," Regina opened the door for the young blonde to leave. Emma narrowed her eyes once again, and instead of leaving, took a step closer to the woman in the small Hall.

"Fear of being caught or the wedding chapels of the place madame mayor?" Regina did not move an inch, as was the habit in these small discussions, but Emma saw the brunette's eyes widen a little, it was the only sign of surprise hat Emma would have. "I really wish you'd stop with those attitudes Miss Swan, I have a boyfriend," Emma narrowed her eyes, and took a deep look into her eyes, the woman was not lying, she could tell. Emma risked a final movement and took a step closer. As Regina felt the blonde's breathe on her face, she turned away and looked down. A well-drown frown on the woman's face. "Or what?" Emma asked in a whisper. "Does your thief attack me with an arrow or do you put something other than a hat on his head?" - "Miss Swan!" Regina looked up, filling her lungs to give a warning to the blonde, but was interrupted. "God, Regina, call me Emma. We shared a son after all. And this thing..." Emma pointed to the space between the two woman and looked again at the brown eyes. "I doubt Mr. Hood will make you feel half of this way." Emma turned around before she heard any response. Something was happening between them, something was always happening between them. This anger, this need for confrontation, for power, to prove they were right, and those damn strange scenes that sent fire inside Emma's chest were not normal. She knew full well that the big problem was that she was terribly and deeply in love with Regina Mills.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the follwers and favorites, you guys are amazing! Let me know if you want some scene to happen =]

* * *

"But Emma, your car is horrible" Henry wrinkled his nose and Regina flashed a look of _"I told you"_ to the blonde and she could see the smile trained on the woman's lips, only the eyes showed that the brunette really had found funny . Emma wondered if Henry could read the woman as well, because he had a little secret smile too.

"Stop teasing my car, he was my house and my best friend. Like Herby, you know?" Emma snorted and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Mary Margareth looked with pity on the girl statement, she knew that nothing could change Emma's past. But seconds later she stopped, listening to Regina's laughter and Henry's smile.

"Herby, Emma? Really? In the Transformers generation?" Henry asked and the blonde took a deep breath to respond, but Regina's phone rang and interrupted the speech to come.

After just a few seconds of listening, the brunette finally replied, "Okay, I'll get him," Regina hung up and let out a tired sigh. "Robin needs me to get Roland," she looked at her own shoes at the moment. Mary Margaret just signaled that she should go back to school and let the three of them settle their questions. She barely understood the meaning of so much fighting and confusing arrangements, but there was nothing to be done, not for her at least.

Emma could see the frustration in Henry's eyes and even in Regina's gaze, but she knew she would not fail to do something for her much-desired true love. Henry automatically stopped smiling, frowning. It was a Wednesday and Emma was able to change the shift at the police station, so they could watch some movies and train in the video game after school. It took a good hour to convince Regina to leave and a good amount of work and pout for her to admit that Emma should also go. Because things definitely got cooler and funnier when Emma was around, according to Henry.

"Can not you take him away and come back to us?" Henry asked, and the older woman's eyes immediately turned to the blonde. _Oh boy, good job..._ Emma tried to hide the blush with a fake cough, but she could not. Regina decided to ignore it and look back at her son. "Sorry Henry, but Robin asked me to watch Roland until dinner. It looks like he had some trouble at work." Emma would laugh out loud if it was not a clear sign of disrespect.

Sadly, or fortunately, Henry decided this was a good time to have another jealousy crisis and continued with the grimace on his face. "He could come with us..." Regina tried but was prevented by the simple act of the boy turning and entering the car, slamming the door as high as possible. Emma remembered to give a sermon on the possible breaking of some glass and the bad attitude with hiis mother. "I think that's a no," she shrugged. When she saw the look on Regina's face, she smiled reassuringly, "I'll talk to him." Once again Regina's eyes delivered the true feelings, thanks at this time. Before she could say anything though, a very happy five-year-old boy grabbed the brunette by the leg.

"Regina!" The boy looked up and took a cell phone from his pocket, "Papa told me you're going to take me" he said and then smiled at the brunette and Emma. She would even find him cute, but the whole situation smelled of a good frame of the damn thief.

"Can we go?" He asked and Regina cast one last glance at Henry, who was pretending to be very focused on reading any comic book. Emma took the doubt in the woman's eyes and put her hand on Regina's arm, a gesture she hoped would be comforting. "Go. I'll take care of him," she said, and just walked to the driver's side, leaving Regina without the right to answer again.

Emma stepped into the car, then started it. "He really looks like Herby," Henry finally said as he tapped the panel. "Better shelter."- "I could pick you up with the police car," Emma said as she looked down the street, making sure she did not disturb anyone. "Geez Emma, and kill me with shame?" The boy said almost in a laugh. "Although the only car I do not want to get into is Mama's" he lowered his hand and Emma noticed that he was no longer in the habit of twirling his fingers, thanks to heavens.

"kid, you need-" - "Did you see how cute he is? How can I compete with that angel face?" The boy sank even deeper into the car seat. "You do not have to compete Henry. Your mother loves you and you are her true love, remember?" Emma tried, but the boy snorted beside her. "Robin Hood is her new love, old love indeed. And we know that Mom just wants to be happy," as soon as he spoke the silence got heavy in the car."A mother never forgets her son Henry, believe me." Emma gave the boy a serious look. "But they're stealing her from us ma..." Henry looked out and Emma could have sworn she heard him say _"And we were the ones who saved her."_

"Let's get her back, ok?" Emma looked at her son and then back down the road. "And let's call Operation God save the Queen." Emma gave a goofy smile as Henry wrinkled his nose, "God Emma, I'll think about a better name..." - "Hey! That's a good name. Right Herby?" She squeezed the horn right away and this time she got a real smile from the boy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** Hello guys, it take tooo long. So sorry for keep you waiting.  
This part is a short one, but I promisse another chapter today.  
Thanks for all the follwers and favorites, you guys are amazing! =]

* * *

"Come on, just five more minutes until they close." Robin pulled Regina by the hand and she was grateful for wearing a simple pair of boots today and not dreading stumbling on the steps.

He held the door open for her, but before she could utter any thanks, the ex-queen froze in the middle of the way.

Sitting on Emma's lap, a very hectic Ruby Lucas, has her face buried in the sheriff's neck in a corner booth iof the dinner.

"Miss Lucas!" The shout made both women and even Robin jumps- "We're closed!" Ruby did not even turn to say and catching everyone by surprise, pulled Emma Swan by the shirt and kissed her.

"Miss Swan, what the hell is going on here?" This time Ruby turned to the mayor, but she still remained on Emma's lap. "I told you we are closed, madame mayor," she said as she wiped a blur of red lipstick around her own lips. Emma looked embarrassed and in shock, just watching the brunettes in front of her. She could swear she was seeing Regina's eyes burn in her direction.

"Okay, enjoy the night." Regina turned around and left. Robin, still stunned, remembered how to close his mouth and after muttering "Ladys" he tried to wave a farewell but only received a middle finger from Ruby as she bent to steal another kiss from Emma.

As soon as they heard the noise of the door, a very happy Henry Mills jumped from behind the counter. "Awesome!" He shouted and almost jumped in the same spot when Ruby stood up and smacked his hand with a excited high five. "You owe me ten bucks" the young wolf said, turning around the counter and then grabbing a beer for Emma. "Wait, did you pay for it?" Emma's outrage face was almost a case of pity. "No..." Ruby nodded and took a sip of her own beer. "We bet Regina would freak with jealousy. I kissed you because I have a thing for police uniforms." Ruby smiled and handed a can of Soda to Henry.

"How did that happen?" Emma asked and Henry hastily swallowed his drink before answering. "I sabotaged dinner, and I knew they would come to the only restaurant in the town. And Ruby here wanted to bet on how Mom would be crazy with jealousy" he finished and the brunette smiled at Emma. The blonde avoided the blush rose around her neck, and cleared her throat before asking" And how did you know I was going to fall for this?" She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the brunette. "Mom, Ruby is hot." Henry shrugged and took another sip of the soda. "Damn, someone forgot to tell me my son is in his teens." Emma took a long swallow of beer before banging her head on the counter.

"What now?" Ruby asked the boy. "Mom's going to be mad now, and it's going to be the right time to ask the why." He spoke banging the counter as if it were the smartest plan in the world. "Hey Henry, how about we talk better in a couple of years... Pretty and smart like that..." "Ruby!" Emma nearly screamed and they could only burst into laughter at Emma's indignation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** As I've promissed, enjoy!

* * *

It was a Friday morning, the day after Ruby's stolen kiss. Emma looked up from the file she was reading and sighed as she heard the sound of the murderous heels banging against the floor of the station. "Good morning Reg-" "I want those papers ready tomorrow, Miss Swan. No delays" Regina threw in crash at least 8 huge files on the table and the blonde just smiled. "So excited to work... Had an invigorating night Madame Mayor?" She teased just to see the brown eyes became even darker. "This is your concern, Sheriff. And if you do not stop invading my privacy, I'll take steps to charge you" Regina said, giving a confident step foward. Oh boy, she was very angry. "And who's going to arrest me? Dad? Emma almost laughed and got up from her chair. "But we can play with the handcuffs if you want." She took the cuffs from her pocket and threw them on the table.

Emma watched the conflict in the older woman's eyes, she knew it was a dispute between throwing the handcuffs in her face or something much darker. Regina smiled menacingly and took another step toward the blonde. Intimidating as always. "Why don't you propose this to Miss Lucas?" Emma calmly walked around the table and finally stood a step away from the woman. "She likes it" the blonde replied and watched the ex-queen's eyes go almost wild. "Actually, maybe you should ask her some tips while ordering your lunch... But I think I the thief could be a bit averse to that idea."

As soon as the words came out of Emma's mouth, she had to hold the brunette's hand or she would certainly take a slap. "Be careful Madame mayor or I can charge you for assault," she said holding up a wicked grin and Regina's eyes were pure hatred for Emma's falsely sweet words. She tried to pull her hand out of Emma's grip, but all she got was the other woman's cat smile. "Let me go" she ordered and Emma could hear the crack in the woman's voice. Before Regina could protest, the blonde ran her free arm around her waist and pulled the bodies closer, feeling Regina stiffen in her forced hug.

The brown eyes searched for the greens, a mixture of anger, fright and something much deeper, wild but very well buried. Emma could not stop herself from looking at her brown-painted lips and as soon as she caught the other woman's eyes on her own lips, she could not help it. An aggressive kiss, strength and struggle to dominate. She moaned softly as Regina gave in and let her deepen the kiss. There was no longer any need to hold the woman in place, so Emma allowed the hand holding Regina's arm to go to the back of her head , never pulling her even closer.  
Regina moaned and let herself be carried by her soft lips, that need growing in the depths of her stomach, her knees almost failing to keep them standing ...

They both jumped and parted as they heard footsteps in the corridor at the entrance to the station.

"David? What are you doing here ? This is my shift today. "Emma said in a rush, trying to control her breathing. "Oh shit. I forgot- Emma, are you using lipstick?" Emma threw her hands up and Regina chose this moment to escape. With a brief "Good morning cops," she came out wiping the lipstick stain from her own lips. David turned and looked at Emma with a huge question mark all over his face.

"Father, sit down. We need to talk"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** I Know, I'm late, sorry

* * *

"So you're okay with that?" Emma asked and the boy nodded. "Even a blind man can see that you two are perfect for each other. Like Yin and Yang." Henry kept the book, but he looked up at Emma. "They also have a plan you know, they call it 'Rebel Heart'. They want to get mom to them." Henry glanced back at the book and sighed slightly irritated. "He does not like it when she talks about you." Emma shifted uncomfortably before asking, "Does she talk about me?" Almost kicking herself for looking like a teenager. "Sometimes when we all have dinner together, she asks me if you're okay. He does not say anything, but gets the big ugly grimace the rest of the night," Henry said with a playful smile and Emma smiled back.

It had been two weeks since that kiss, and no real word exchanged between the two women other than a "Hello" or "Get Henry at six." Emma was already tired of playing cat and mouse and decided that the next time she saw her, she would do something. "I'm going to buy the dinner boy. You stay at home," she said as she grabbed the keys and walked to the exit, looking back only to receive a distracted nod from the boy playing video game. Soon the blonde parked a block behind the restaurant and walked to the place. It was not until she reached the edge of the building that she saw two shadows parting, startled by the footsteps on the sidewalk. Great, teenagers.

She took the flashlight from her pocket and lit up two scaried ande red faces. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man said and she almost jumped. They're not teenagers then ... "Oh, Mr. Hood... Sorry, I thought it was two young people taking advantage of the extra time." She put away the flashlight and the smile for later when she saw the hate burning in the man's eyes. "Keep doing your job," he ordered arrogantly as he took out an imaginary crumple of his hunting jacket. "Ah, of course, I would love to make better use of my handcuffs today," she ignored the man's growl and finally looked at the brunette behind him. "Good evening, madame mayor.

Patiently Emma entered the restaurant and asked Ruby to wait a minute before making the request, she then counted to ten and finally heard the door bell slam. Seconds later she felt a hand gripping her arm and she let herself be carried to the back of the place. As they were in the middle of the hallway, she turned to face the woman. "What is your problem?" Regina asked through her teeth, livid brown eyes threatening to cook her right there. Emma just smiled "You". "Stop it, now!" The woman pointed her finger at Emma's chest, almost touching. "Or what?" The blonde insisted, stepped forward and she could feel the older woman tremble for a second. "Leave my life alone, Miss Swan, this is my last warning," the brunette continued to impose, but Emma knew it was a lie, she did not even need super power when it came to Regina, she saw the doubt in the woman's eyes . "Lie," she said softly before taking another step forward and pulling a mess of hair out of the brunette's face. Slowly Emma leaned in and caught her red lips with hers. There was no aggression this time, no power, not even an attempt to gain something, to dominate. She could only feel the energy of touch, the fondness behind every movement, and it was not before Regina asked for input that she felt the wave of energy flowing from the two. Without a duel and with his hands clasped in the sheriff's red jacket, Regina finished the kiss and walked away, searching for the green eyes. "What was that?" She asked, staring at the woman and just feeling the atmosphere around them.

"The Kiss of True Love!" Both women jumped in fright as Henry's wondered and euphoric voice announced. Regina released the jacket immediately, but there was still that need for the visible touch between the two. "Henry!" It was for you to wait at home!" Emma scolded, but the smile was bigger than anything. She looked at the brunette expecting to see a smile on her lips as well, but there was only confusion. She looked at Henry and then back at Emma, both eyes filled with such overwhelming expectations. "I can't," she whispered and just stretched out the clothes, as if they might have some kind of kneading. "I can't do this," she repeated before turning around and leaving. "Mom!" Henry called but Emma held him before she could follow the woman.

Regina escaped through the restaurant and ran past Robin, without at least some explanation. It took him a few seconds to find from where the woman had left, and soon he saw Emma and Henry turning and heading back to the main hall. "What did you do to my girl?" He asked in a low voice, his hand turning a fist as he took a step forward. Before Emma noticed, Ruby was standing between them. "More respect to the princess, thief," she snarled low and before the man could open his mouth to proclaim some insult, she took the closed hand and twisted behind his back, making him lean over the counter. In seconds, the wolf's grin was all over the woman's face. "Okay?" She begged almost too sweet and the man whistled as she squeezed his arm a little higher.

"Ya! Let go of my arm, it will break," he said, almost deceiving everyone as if he were not in pain. When she released the man, she tidied up her hunting jacket once more and snorted out of the restaurant. No one is crazy enough to face a werewolf, even today.

Ruby smiled at Emma and walked to the inside of the counter as soon as the customers looked back at their own dishes, she leaned toward Emma. "Her scent is on you Ems" - "Shut up Ruby," but she still let a smile slip away. She still needs to find Regina and talk, fix this mess. "Emma, what's that?" Henry asked and pointed to an intense, green glow that ran through the windows. "I hope it's not your furious mother," she tried to play, but how could one more big problem in the city just now?

"Call your grandfather and wait here. Really wait here this time Henry "she looked at the boy and then at Ruby, with the confirmation of the young woman, she went out the door of the restaurant.

She drove to the barn where they defeated Zelena. It was no wonder that Captain Hook would be around, a magnet for confusions. "Love, I was wondering how long it would take you to get here," he smiled, that cocky, lazy smile that would be captivating to other women in search of adventures , but not for Emma. "Cut it off Hook, you know what that is?" She asked, opening the barn door and revealing a large green vortex. "Turning that way I could say it's a portal," he pointed at the gain and stepped up to take the blonde's side. "And how does it close?" She took a step around the portal and looked at the man. He shrugged and another funny grin, "Usually when someone falls in" and as if agreeing to the Captain's words, the portal began to pull the little things that were loose around. Emma knew it was useless to fight that thing, yet she held onto the nearest bar and tried not to let go. It was not long before she saw Hook being pulled into the portal and waited as hard as she could for it to close. It was not, as if it knew she was within reach the power of the portal increased even more and unfortunately her fingers could not bear the weight and Emma was dragged into the portal. Once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

 **A/N:** _Hello guys! I know that my last update was a long time ago, but I just posted that chapter, uhuul =]_

 _I hope you're still following the story ... I will not bother anyone with excuses this time._

 _Any similarity to reality is mere coincidence._

* * *

A Week, it had been a damn week since Emma had disappeared through the portal, that Gold insisted that it could not be reopened.

Damn imp.

It had been a week since Emma had kissed her. That night, after leaving the Restaurant, Regina went straight home and waited patiently until Emma appeared at her door. As soon as the doorbell rang she opened the door, still divided with what she should do when she looked into the woman's eyes. But it was Robin who was there. She felt the smile on her face crumble, why would she be smiling in the first place?

She pulled the man into a hug, but it was not right, he was too big and too clumsy. She knew that what she wanted was Emma's arms, but she should not feel that way. Taking advantage of the clue and closeness, Robin lifted her chin to give her a kiss. Regina forced herself to kiss him back, but things got worse at that moment. It was heavy, awkward, his unkempt beard irritated her skin and she never wished a kiss did not need tongues, but at that moment, she hated the feeling.

She broke the kiss and kept the body between the man and the entrance "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she understood that what she was asking for was completely out of routine. He loved her, she could feel it too. But that stolen kiss, the magic that flowed from the moment, the feeling of coziness and certainty could only be all she was expecting. She snorted at the thought, unfortunately or not, Robin thought it was up to him. "Alright, see you tomorrow..." he turned and walked down the path to the gate. She came in and closed the door before the man could turn and wave a silly goodbye. She liked him, could easily fall in love with him, for sure ...

But when did things become so clear? When did she realize that all the energy between her and Emma was more than dispute or hatred? It would not be wrong to say that what had just happened was a kiss of true love. But she still had so many doubts, so many worries... And since Emma would not come after her, which was very strange, she decided to solve this story. Things could not go on as they were and she needed answers. Taking the last sip of the cider in the glass, she grabbed a coat and left in the cold night to walk to Emma's apartment.

She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Snow White opened it, taking the woman by surprise. "Emma disappeared. There was a portal and she disappeared. " The woman's heart sank into her chest. She entered the apartment and caught Gold's sly grin from across the room, but was distracted by her son running and hugging her automatically. "Apparently it was a residue from Zelena's last portal, Mom... You're going to bring her back, are not you?" The boy had tears in his eyes and they all knew what the perils of the Enchanted Forest were all about.

She nodded silently as she felt all the room's eyes on her.

This had happened a week and she still had not even translated Zelena's book. And yet, it's not as if Snow White was going to deliver Storybroke's purest heart so she can remake the spell and open the portal. No one would dare to come near the prince.

She snorted and dropped the papers on the table. Only Emma Swan and all her dramatic history to disappear at a time like this.


End file.
